When In Rome
by laurajaexo
Summary: Bella goes backpacking in Rome the summer after she graduates and meets an Italian speaking God. Used for Foreignward Contest, but we stopped it, so yeah. AH*BxE One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So we used this for the Foreignward contest, but that didn't turn out as well as we thought. Oh well! I'm not too upset about it. So I decided to just post it on my profile. More stories, yay!**

**If you haven't read it yet, I hope you like it!**

**Translations are at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

When in Rome

**BPOV**

"Dad, hurry up, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled form the front doorway.

"I'm coming Bella, I'm coming." Charlie appeared in the front room, reaching in the closet for his jacket.

I was unconsciously shaking my leg, making my foot tap on the floor. Charlie looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Relax Bella, we have enough time. You won't miss your flight."

"I will, if you don't hurry!"

"Good," he grumbled.

I was going backpacking through Europe for the summer and Charlie, my dad, wasn't too fond of the idea. I had just been accepted to Oxford and wanted to explore the area. I wanted to show him how grown up I was. 'You're only 19,' he said. But it was my mom, Renée, which had won him over with 'Charlie, Bella is more grown up than all of the kids in that town!"

That was my mom, and her winning personality.

The only things I packed in my very large backpack were clothes, food for the trip, my phone and charger, camera, iPod, books, my journal, and my laptop, so I could talk to my best friend Alice back home. She told me to get some European ass so I can say I've had sex outside the country.

Like that was going to happen.

Charlie walked me up to the doors of the airport. I wouldn't let him walk me to the gate because it made me feel like a kid.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you soon Bells," he said.

"Yeah." I looked up at his sad face. "Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine. You know I'll be careful."

"Yeah, except when your clumsiness gets in the way." I had to laugh at that.

We hugged for what seemed like hours.

"By Dad."

"See ya, Bells. Call me when you land in New York."

"I will." I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked into the airport and through the early morning crowds. I got checked in and seated on the plane. I put my earphones in and turned my iPod on shuffle.

_Oh, oh. There you go again, talkin' cinematic…_

What the fuck? Miley Cyrus?

Alice …

I clicked next and another song came on. A better song.

_She started dancing at the second that she heard the music play. (She's always moving)_

_She looks at me, but then I look back at her, she turns away (She knows exactly what she's doing)_

_She moves closer and I'm thinking to myself that she's all mine (She's all mine)_

_We start talking and she takes my hand like she does this all the time_

I sung along with "Just Another One" by A Rocket to the Moon in my head, when I heard someone sit next to me.

I looked over and saw a girl maybe a couple years older than me sit next to me.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," I repeated.

"I'm Sarah," she greeted.

"Bella."

"Hey babe, have you seen the black bag?" I heard a deep, husky voice say. I turned and saw a tall guy around my age with deep, russet skin and short hair, gelled up in the front

"We checked it," she replied to him.

"Oh, ok." He sat down and sighed deeply.

"Oh, Bella, this is my boyfriend Jake." Sarah pointed to the guy.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey," he replied with a perfect smile. Wow, if he weren't taken I would definitely be going for that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, flight 741 for New York, JFK airport, is ready for takeoff."

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, tuning out the roar of the engines and paying attention to the music playing on my iPod.

"Not a big flyer?" I heard Sarah say.

"No, not really."

"Sarah and I talked almost the whole way to New York, except when she and Jake were talking. The flight was long, so I decided to rest for a while.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, as we will begin our descent to JFK Airport in approximately three minutes," the flight attendant announced.

I stayed in my seat the whole plane ride, except to use the bathroom. I looked over and Sarah and Jake were resting, Sarah's head on Jake's. I tapped on Sarah's shoulder and told her we were about to land.

Sarah and I exchanged emails before saying goodbye. We went in our separate directions, me towards the plane that would take me to Rome, and them to the plane taking them to Wales. Sarah apparently was Welsh, so she wanted to do some exploring there.

I, too, had done some research on where my ancestors were from. I was Polish, German, British, and a small part Italian. That's another reason I decided to come to Europe; to explore the land of my ancestors.

I sat in the chairs at the gate, waiting for my plane to start boarding. I knew I wouldn't have to wait that long. The gate wasn't too crowded, so I decided to call Alice. It was 3:30 there, so she was probably out shopping or hanging out with Jasper.

"Hello?" Alice answered in her sing-songy voice.

"Hey Alice," I replied.

"Bella! Where are you? Have you had your Euro-?"

"Alice, I'm in New York. I still have to get on the plane."

"Oh, ok. Oh, Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Mkay."

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said so loudly that I could hear Rosalie yelling at him.

"Hey Emmett."

"So I hear you're stuck in New York," he stated.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I'll probably be here for a half-hour at the most until my plane boards." Emmett snickered. "Emmett? Emmett, what?"

"While you're waiting on you're overlay, why don't you find someone to _overlay_?" I smacked my face and sighed, while Emmett laughed loudly. I heard him hand the phone back to Alice.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know he was going to say that."

"It's Emmett; you never know what he's going to say, except that it's going to be sexual." Alice laughed in agreement.

We talked for a few more minutes, and then she had to go. I felt bad that I was missing out on the summer with my friends before I moved to England, but I was only going to be gone for two months, and then we'd have the rest of the summer to ourselves.

Since I still had about 20 more minutes, I called Renée and Charlie, then checked my email. Before I knew it, the plane was finally boarding. I packed my stuff up and walked on the plane, ready for the 10 ½-hour flight.

I didn't make any friends on this flight, so I just slept the whole time. I knew the whole 9-hour time difference would catch up with me since it was about 1:00 in Washington and it was almost 4:00 here in New York, then it was almost 11:00 in Rome.

Good thing I already had hotel reservations.

I slept the whole way until I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Miss?" I looked and saw a friendly stewardess smiling at me. "Miss, we've landed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

I stumbled over the seats and lifted the overhead compartment to get my bag, which almost fell on top of me, but one of the stewards caught it.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Just doing my job," he said politely. I smiled back and stumbled off the plane.

I sat down in one of the chairs at the gate and pulled out my phone. Holy shit it was 9:30! I guess I needed my sleep. I remembered that Charlie told me to call him when I landed. But it was 12:30 in the morning there. He also said he didn't care what time it was. I had to call.

So I did.

He picked up on the last ring. I heard a muffled 'hello?'

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

I heard him get up "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, I just got off the plane."

"Mmm…what time is it there?" He sounded like he was about to fall asleep on me.

"9:30. Dad you should go back to bed. I'll call you later."

He yawned. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Dad," I said sternly. "Go to bed. I'll call you around 10 or 11."

"Mmmmkay Bells," Charlie mumbled.

"Bye Dad." I hung up after that and made my way towards the hotel

I pulled up, paid the cab driver, and walked in. It was a cute little two-story hotel. The girl at the desk welcomed me with a warm smile.

"Buon giorno!" she greeted me.

"Hello. I have a reservation under Isabella Swan," I told her.

"Isabella, are you Italiano?"

"Only a little, I think. I'm not sure.

She grabbed my key and led me to my room. It was a nice-sized room, open, with a double bed, desk, and a door that led to the bathroom.

"Well, Isabella, you may get yourself settled. We have a tour guide that comes by at noon. If you need anything, my name is Cydryna."

"Ok, thank you." I changed into some sweatpants and an old t-shirt and flopped on the bed. I decided to rest for a little bit, even though I had just slept for 10 hours. I was feeling a little nauseous.

I looked through my bag. "I swear I packed some Dramamine…shit."

I couldn't find it. Maybe Cydryna had some. I put my flip-flops on and trudged down the stairs to the front desk.

"Ciao Isabella, what can I do for you?" Cydryna asked as she walked up to me.

"Hey. Um, I'm not feeling well, do you have anything?"

"Of course Bella." Cydryna looked around her counter and handed me some Pepto-Bismol caplets.

Just then, the bell rang, a man walking in slow motion through the door. My eyes widened at the gorgeousness of this man; his bronze hair was a wild mess that was just dying for someone to run their hands through, his eyes a deep emerald green that you could stare into all day, his full lips that cried out to be kissed, and his straight jaw, chiseled like a god. I looked at Cydryna; her face mirrored mine, like a deer in headlights, drool pouring out the mouth, breathing nonexistent.

The god walked up to Cydryna at the desk

"Buon giorno, ho prenotato una camera." His voice was so silky smooth. I could feel my panties start to dampen. The way he spoke in his soft, velvet voice made me week in the knees. "Ciao? Mi chiamo Edward Cullen. Ho prenotato una camera?"

I elbowed Cydryna. She nodded, but didn't speak I giggled, even though I probably would have reacted the same way. Edward turned around and gave me a serious look; not angry, not polite, just serious.

"Oh my, that man…mi fa bagnato nel mio intimo…" Cydryna said, descending the stairs.

I started to crack up. "I know," I replied. When I got a hold of myself, I took the Pepto-Bismol pills out of the box. "I'm going to take these and lie down. What time does the next tour guide come?"

"Nicole comes back at 6:00." I nodded and went back upstairs. I was still aroused by the Greek god that walked through the door, my panties still moist. I imagined him walking through the door again and up to the front desk, speaking in that beautiful voice of his. I heard myself moan. I could feel my body begin to heat up with arousal for him.

In my fantasy, Cydryna wasn't there, and Edward walked up to me and pushed me up against the desk, kissing me hard on the lips. He would remove his lips and whisper sweet, Italian nothings into my ear, then carry me up into his room.

I felt my hand start to slowly drift down to my hot, dripping center.

What the fuck was I doing? I was imagining fucking a stranger! I undressed and got into the shower, turning the knob until it was cold enough that I would forget about Edward.

I finally laid down and closed my eyes when I heard a knock at my door. I shuffled over to the door. To my surprise, it was Edward. Well shit, here it comes again.

"Buona sera," he said, lifting my hand to kiss it, making my breath hitch.

"Uh…buona sera," I replied shakily.

He cleared his throat. "A vete plantina della città? Vado la Fontana di Trevi…"

"Si," I replied incoherently. He looked at me questioningly. "Oh!"

I ran and got him my map. I don't know why I gave it to him. It must have been something hypnotizing in his eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

"Come ti chaimi?" he asked me.

"Bella," I replied. Edward kissed my hand again.

"Bella…" he repeated. My hearted fluttered at the sound of him saying my name. "Mi chiamo Edward."

When he said his own name, I detected a non-Italian accent. I squinted one of my eyes.

"Sei Italiano?" I asked him.

Edward chuckled. "Actually no, I'm not." I gasped internally. He was British. Well I guess it's another cold shower for you Bella. "I'm from England. I'm studying here abroad for my art history class. I'm sorry if I led you on." He paused to see I understood him. "Are you Italian?"

"No, no. I'm American. I'm backpacking through Europe before I start at Oxford. I just graduated from high school."

Edward nodded. "That's where I go."

"Really?" I said too excitedly. "I mean, really?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, really. I'm studying Art History."

"Wow, that's intense."

"Yeah. Look, it's late. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow and go on that tour together, then have dinner?"

I hid my excitement. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Great. Buona notte mi amore," Edward said, kissing my hand again. I smiled at him, trying to hide the thrill that hit my body when he called me 'mi amore'. I had to call Alice. I told her all about what happened and what we were doing tomorrow.

"Oh my god Bella! You have to sex him up!" she squealed into the phone.

"Alice, I just met the guy…"

Alice ignored me. "I packed you that midnight blue lingerie outfit I bought you for your birthday that _you never wear_." I sighed. "Bella, he could be your hot piece of European ass. Plus, you said he goes to Oxford too, so who knows where that'll go?"

Maybe she was right.

"I guess you're right," I told her.

"I _am_ right."

I hung up with her, unable to get sleep, partly due to the time change and the nerves of being with Edward tomorrow. I just met the guy; why would I have sex with him? I took some cold pills I brought with me and fell asleep within 15 minutes.

I woke up to a knocking on my door at 10:30.

"Fuck…" I mumbled. I opened the door and saw Cydryna standing there with more towels.

"Buon giorno Bella! How was your evening? I brought you more towels, she said putting the towels in the bathroom."

"Grazie," I said quietly.

"Prego, Bel- now Isabella, why are you blushing? What happened last night?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told her the story with her gasps and 'oh mys interceding in between.

"Wow. You are lucky Isabella. Take advantage of it…or him," she replied, winking. I blushed and smiled as she walked out.

"Knock, knock." Edward was at my door. "Good morning. You look quite dashing this morning." I rolled my eyes. "Not a morning person?"

"Not really, but coffee helps."

"Well, you're in luck," he said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Edward nodded. "The tour leaves at noon, so if you need a shower…" he said, taking in my appearance. I was wearing boy shorts and a low cut tank top.

"Oh, yeah." I wrapped my arms around my torso, covering my exposed skin.

He nodded, opened his mouth, but walked out. I shook my head. God, how awkward. I showered quickly, dried my hair, and dressed in a polo, jean shorts, and tennis shoes. I called Alice again since I still had a little bit of time until Edward would come and get me.

"Are you wearing that lingerie outfit?" Alice asked me.

"_Yes_ Alice!"

"Good. From what you've told me, he sounds hot," she said giggling.

"Alice, don't forget about Jasper."

"Oh I won't."

There was a knock at the door. "I gotta go." I told her.

"Go get your hottie!" I rolled my eyes and said bye. I grabbed my camera and put it in my pocket, then ran to the door. I opened the door and there stood Edward, wearing a tight graphic tee, jeans, and Vans.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he replied a little more confidently. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

As we walked out, Cydryna gave me a thumbs up.

We spent the day touring Rome, talking, laughing, sharing stories, and sometimes even going off on our own. Edward would tell me all of the history of everything we saw and told me that the tour guide was wrong. When we were taking a picture in front of the Fontana di Trevi, I heard a couple say something like 'what a cute pair' or something like that. I blushed all over, but Edward laughed.

"Do you do that a lot?" Edward asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Blush."

"Only when I'm embarrassed," I replied, blushing again. Edward laughed again, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Bella." He then leaned into my ear. "In fact I quite fancy you."

I shivered all over as he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. My stomach then chose to ruin the moment a make itself known.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure Venice can hear your stomach," Edward said.

I laughed nervously, still taking in what Edward said. He fancies, um, likes me? After not even knowing me 24 hours? Sexually attracted, sure. I felt the same way. Shit, he made me wet the first time he walked into the Inn.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me as we sat down at a small sidewalk café. I shook my head. "Please?" I shook my head again. He stuck his lip out, making me want to push everything off the table and pull him on top of me and suck the pout right off those lips, even though everyone would see.

"Bella? You're flustered. Are you okay?"

Shit. Stop it Bella.

"I'm fine." I hid my face behind the menu so he couldn't see me.

_Sex him up!_ Alice's voice repeated in my head. Time to start my plan. I uncrossed my legs and ran my foot across Edward's calf. Edward looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. I stared back at him from behind my menu.

I ventured further and ran my foot across the inside of his thighs.

"Bella, someone will see," he warned.

I ignored his warning and pushed my foot slightly into his crotch, making him moan.

"Well, why don't we take this somewhere else?" I said seductively. I pushed the toe of my shoe up and down his crotch again. He nodded and got up quickly, pulling his with me. I started to feel him up again in the cab and started to nibble on his ear.

"Bella, Bella, stop." I turned away and looked out the window. "Bella, look at me." I turned to him. "I want to do this. I just don't want to …in here," he said, cocking his head towards the cabbie.

Edward pulled his fingers my hair. Instinctively, I leaned into his touch.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I leaned his face towards mine pressed my lips gently to his. We spent the rest of the time in the cab kissing.

In no time, we were back to the Inn. We walked slowly up the stairs, me behind Edward. Edward took my hand and pulled me into his room.

As soon as we were in, Edward pinned me against the door and attacked my lips with his, full of hunger and passion. We ran out of breath and parted. Edward trailed his kisses down my jaw and throat. I pushed him towards the bed, our clothes coming off the way.

Once my shirt and shorts were off, Edward stared at me with darkened, lustful eyes. He looked my body up and down, making it turn hot and red all over.

Edward leaned into my ear. "Blue is a lovely color on you." He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, then hooked his fingers onto my panties and pulled them down. He kissed his way back up my body and took in the sight before him.

"Much better," he said in a rough, sexy voice. He leaned back in and pressed his lips against mine, holding my face while I wrapped my arms against his back. I took advantage and reached down to pull his boxer briefs off, setting his full hardness free.

I looked down, then back up and smiled. I kissed him once more and made my way down his body, worshiping it with kisses, and then finally wrapping my mouth around his thick cock.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunted. I let go with a pop and pushed him down on the bed, straddled his knees, and took him in my mouth again.

"Shit, Bella that feels so good." I quickened my motions and could feel his orgasm about to come. Soon enough, I felt him shake beneath me and his cum spill into my mouth.

Edward took a moment to recover, then flipped me over and hovered his face over my hot, dripping sex. He blew his breath over it, making me squirm in impatience.

"God Edward, please…" I moaned.

"Patience mia bella, patience." God he was so sexy.

Edward ran his nose along my folds, smelling every inch of it.

"Mmm Bella, you're so wet." He slid his tongue into me, deep and hard. "Mmm…" he moaned.

"Oh fuck…" I groaned. Edward looked up at me and smiled. He shoved two of his fingers into me and began pumping in and out while his mouth sucked hard on my clit.

"Mmm, mia bella, you feel so good. I can't wait to be inside of you and feel how good your wet pussy feels around my cock."

"Ahh…" I could feel my orgasm about to come. "Edward, faster, please. I'm about to…" he curled his fingers, hitting just the right spot, making my body shake with pleasure. As I rode out my orgasm, Edward continued pumping his fingers in me, but put his mouth on my clit again, making it only hit harder.

Edward pulled his fingers out of me and crawled up my body, placing kisses all over my body, stopping at my breasts. He wrapped a mouth around my nipple and started to suck while he kneaded the other with his hand.

My eyes rolled back in my head with the amount of pleasure he was giving me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, please, I need you."

"Come desideri mi amore."

Edward's lips left my breast and met mine. Our kisses were full of passion and lust. He placed his shaft at my entrance, and then pushed all the way in. I pulled away and moaned. He stayed still for a few seconds just to relish in the moment.

Edward pulled out and slammed back into me, a little harder than the first time. Edward pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist to get a better angle. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, our kisses filled with, love? I opened my eyes and he was staring at me intently.

"Bella, you feel so good," Edward whispered.

"Faster Edward," I whispered in his mouth. He started to speed up and thrust in harder. I could feel my orgasm start to build up. "I'm so close." Edward moved his mouth to my neck and sucked.

Edward moved one hand from the bed and lifted my hip closer to his. At that, my body exploded with my orgasm.

"Oh god, Edward," I screamed.

"Shh…we don't want the whole Inn to hear," he warned me. He came after that, spilling his seed into me. He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing it chastely.

"God, Bella, that was amazing," he said breathlessly, the kissing me lovingly.

"Mmm," I moaned in his mouth.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. Edward and I traveled through Europe together, spending ever moment together, trying different restaurants, Edward showing me the history of Europe, and, of course, making love whenever possible.

He came home with me for the last month of summer, which I officially got to introduce him to Charlie as my boyfriend. Charlie didn't like him from the get go, which didn't surprise me. But Edward did whatever he could to get Charlie to like him.

Edward and I have been together for four years now. We're engaged and getting married after I graduate this spring. We decided to live in Seattle since he only had his mother, Elizabeth, in England. She even decided to move to the States with us.

So I guess Alice was right. I got some hot, European ass when I was in Rome. I just didn't expect it would get me a happy ending.

* * *

Translations (I hope I got them right :/ )

**Buon giorno**

_Good morning_

**Buon giorno, ho prenotato una camera**.

_Good morning, I booked a room._

**Ciao? Mi chiamo Edward Cullen. Ho prenotato una camera.**

_Hello? My name is Edward Cullen. I booked a room._

**Buona sera**

_Good evening_

**A vete plantina della città? Vado la Fontana di Trevi.**

_Do you have a map of the town? I am going to la Fontana di Trevi._

**Come ti chaimi?**

_What is your Name?_

**Mi chiamo Edward.**

_My name is Edward._

**Sei Italiano?**

_Are you Italian?_

**Grazie/Prego**

_Thank you/You're Welcome_

**Mia bella.**

_My beautiful one._

**Come desideri mi amore.**

_As you wish my love._

**mi fa bagnato nel mio intimo**

_he makes me wet in my underwear_


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	3. So I sorta had a change of heart

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


End file.
